Chapter 24
"" Featured Duel: Naomi Jinsei vs. A.I. Turn 1: Naomi * Sets a monster. * Sets 2 cards. Turn 2: A.I. * Normal Summons "Dual Machine BB-I". ** Chooses the beat effect. * Activates "Machine Duplication", Special Summoning 2 more "Dual Machine BB-I". ** Chooses the beat effect for both. * Attacks directly with the 3 "Dual Machine BB-I" (Naomi 4000 → 2500). * Sets 1 card. Turn 3: Naomi * Normal Summons "Kaminari's Sword". * Flip Summons "Gem-Knight Opal". * Activates her Set "Thunder Trail", banishing her 2 monsters to draw 2 cards (A.I. 4000 → 3800). * Activates "D.D. Fusion", fusing "Gem-Knight Opal" and "Kaminari's Sword" into "Gem-Knight Seraphinite". * Normal Summons "Kaminari's Bodyguard" via the effect of "Gem-Knight Seraphinite". * Attacks and destroys one "Dual Machine BB-I" with "Kaminari's Bodyguard" (A.I. 3800 → 2600). * Attacks another "Dual Machine BB-I" with "Gem-Knight Seraphinite". ** The A.I. activates his Set "Two-Pronged Attack", destroying his remaining "Dual Machine BB-I" and Naomi's "Gem-Knight Seraphinite". * Sets 1 card. Turn 4: A.I. * Normal Summons "Dual Machine BB-II". ** Chooses the burn effect. * Activates his Set "Mechanical Engineer". * Activates "Iron Draw". * Activates "Relativity Field". * Activates "Shared Pain". * Activates the effect of "Dual Machine BB-II" (Naomi 2500 → 2300). ** The effect of "Realitity Field" activates ("Kaminari's Bodyguard" 1700 → 1500). ** The effect of "Shared Pain" activates ("Kaminari's Bodyguard" 1500 → 1100). * Activates the effect of "Mechanical Engineer" on "Dual Machine BB-II" ("Kaminari's Bodyguard" 1100 → 800). * Attacks and destroys "Kaminari's Bodyguard" with "Dual Machine BB-II" (Naomi 2300 → 2100). * Attacks directly with "Mechanical Engineer" (Naomi 2100 → 1100). * Sets 1 card. Turn 5: Naomi * Normal Summons "Elemental HERO Prisma". Activates its effect, sending "Kaminari's Noble Miko" to the Graveyard. ** The A.I. activates the effect of "Mechanical Engineer", changing "Dual Machine BB-II" for "Dual Machine BB-IV". *** Chooses the beat effect. * Banishes "Kaminari no Megami", "Kaminari's Noble Miko" and "Kaminari's Shield" to Special Summon "Kaminari's Double". * Attacks and destroys "Mechanical Engineer" with "Elemental HERO Prisma" (A.I. 2600 → 1900) * Attacks "Dual Machine BB-IV" with "Kaminari's Double". ** The A.I. activates his Set "Switch" on "Dual Machine BB-IV". "Dual Machine BB-IV" is destroyed (A.I. 1900 → 1000) (Naomi 1100 → 500). *** The effect of "Realitity Field" activates ("Kaminari's Double" 2400 → 1800) ("Elemental HERO Prisma" 1700 → 1100). *** The effect of "Shared Pain" activates ("Kaminari's Double" 1800 → 1400) ("Elemental HERO Prisma" 1100 → 700). Turn 6: A.I. * Activates "Pot of Greed" (since the simulation doesn't run a banlist). * Activates "Future Machining", tributing "Dual Machine BB-IV" and 2 "Dual Machine BB-I" to Ritual Summon "Perfect Dual Machine BBB". ** Due to the effect of "Dual Machine BB-IV", it gains 500 ATK (ATK 2700). ** Due to the effect of "Dual Machine BB-I", Naomi takes 300 damage (Naomi 500 → 200). * Attacks and destroys "Kaminari's Double", with Naomi activating the effect of "Kaminari's Shield" to reduce the damage to 0. Turn 7: Naomi * Activates the effect of "Thunder Dragon" in her hand. * Activates "Fusion Gate", banishing "Elemental HERO Prisma" in her field and "Thunder Dragon" in her hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO The Shining". * Activates "Fusion Gate" again, banishing a second "Elemental HERO Prisma" and a second "Thunder Dragon" in her hand to Fusion Summon a second "Elemental HERO The Shining". ** The ATK of both become 3200. * The A.I. activates "Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai", tributing "Perfect Dual Machine BBB". ** Naomi activates her Set "Thunder Impact", banishing one "Elemental HERO The Shining" (A.I. 1000 → 800). *** The ATK of the remaining "Elemental HERO The Shining" becomes 3500. * Attacks directly with "Elemental HERO The Shining" (A.I. 800 → 0). Naomi wins. Featured Cards Cards in italics debuted here. Hana vs. zeta Turn 1: zeta * Normal Summons "Red Imp Clight". * Activates "Powderland". * Sets 3 cards. * "Clight" has 1 counter. (hand 1) Turn 2: Hana * Normal Summons "Acis". * Discards "Holy Assault" to Special Summon "Ulysis". ** "Holy Assault" activates (zeta 4000 → 3200). *** Special Summons "Rhod". * Overlays the three to Xyz Summon "Fausto". * Sets 1 card. (hand 1) * "Clight" has 2 counters. Turn 3: zeta * Normal Summons "Red Imp Terrance". ** Places one counter on "Clight", who has now 3 counters. * Tunes "Clight" and "Terrance" to Synchro Summon "Red Imp Spencer". ** Special Summons "Red Imp Will" from his Deck. ** "Powderland" gains the 3 counters of "Clight". * Transfers the 3 counters of "Powderland" to "Will". * Activates the effect of "Spencer", destroying "Will" to gain 1 Powder counter. ** Since "Will" had three counters, Hana takes 600 damage (Hana 4000 → 3400). * Sets 1 card. * "Spencer" has 2 counters. (hand 1) Turn 4: Hana * Normal Summons "Bastian". ** Activates the effect of "Fausto" to give its effects to "Spencer". *** zeta activates "Jarring Spark", so Hana is forced to use another effect, giving "Bastian" to zeta and drawing 1 card. Since it's not the Battle Phase, "Bastian" vanishes. * Attacks "Spencer" with "Fausto". ** zeta activates two face-down cards: "Powder Trail" and "Turn Jump". Due to "Turn Jump", three turns pass for each player, with "Spencer" gaining 6 more counters and ending up with 8 counters. *** Hana activates the effect of "Acis", detaching it from "Fausto" to prevent "Spencer" from being destroyed, but zeta activates his face-down "Whoops!", destroying "Spencer" either way, and excavating "Backfire" and "Destructive Spark". He chooses to set "Backfire". **** "Trail" activates, Special Summoning "Red Imp Alphonse" with 1 counter. **** "Spencer" activates (Hana 3400 → 1800). * Activates "Holy Rebirth", Special Summoning "Bastian" back with its effects negated. It attacks and destroys "Alphonse" (zeta 3200 → 2500). notes how Hana's "Holy Assault" and "Holy Rebirth" look like counterparts to Jugo's "Holy Strike" and "Holy Reborn" (hand 1) ** "Alphonse" had 1 counter, so Hana takes 200 damage (Hana 1800 → 1600), also zeta draws 1 card. Turn 5: zeta * Activates "Rekindling", Special Summoning "Will" and "Alphonse", and tunes both to Synchro Summon "Red Imp Elton". * Activates "Powder Rain", placing 1 Powder counter on "Fausto", "Bastian" and "Elton". * Attacks and destroys "Bastian" with "Elton", with "Powder Rain" and "Elton" activating (Hana 1600 → 1400 → 1200 → 800). ** Due to its effect, "Elton" now has 2 counters. * Attacks "Fausto" with "Elton" due to the latter's effect, with "Powder Rain" activating (Hana 800 → 600). ** Activates "Backfire". If "Elton" is destroyed, "Backfire" and the two Powder counters will inflict Hana 900 damage. *** Hana activates her face-down "Immortal Spirits" to prevent the destruction of both. on how Hana doesn't like how zeta is destroying his own monsters * "Elton" has 3 counters. Turn 6: Hana * Activates the effect of "Fausto", swapping its name with "Elton". * Activates "Brave Draw", drawing 2 cards (one for zeta controlling a "Titan" and one for having less than 2000 LP). had two cards in her hand, Achiel and Brave Draw, but she needed another Titan to go Xyz * Banishes "Bastian", "Brave Draw", "Alphonse" and "Powder Rain" from the Graveyard to Special Summon "Achiel". * Activates "The Warrior Returning Alive", adding "Rhod" back. * Normal Summons "Rhod". * Overlays "Achiel" and "Rhod" for "Calisto". ** The effect of "Rhod" activates (zeta 2500 → 2100). only "Titans" remaining in the Grave are the detached "Acis" and "Ulysis" * Activates the effect of "Calisto", switching the ATK and DEF of "Elton". then zeta realizes that he should've chosen "Destructive Spark" with the effect of "Whoops!" * Attacks and destroys "Elton" with "Fausto", with "Powder Rain" activating (Hana 600 → 400) (zeta 2100 → 0). Category:chapters